elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire
The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire is the second official add-on for the fifth installment in the Elder Scrolls series, . Youtube.com - Official Hearthfire Trailer Due for release first for the Xbox 360 on 04 September 2012, Hearthfire focuses around purchasing land and designing, building and maintaining a home. The option to hire stewards and a personal bards is also available. In addition, an adoption mechanic has been introduced that allows the Dragonborn to adopt children and raise them in the newly built home. Building a home The first step to building a home is to purchase a plot of land and obtain a deed. The Drafting Table and Carpenter's Workbench can then be used to transform raw materials such as ingots, quarried stone, clay, and sawn logs into components of the house, such as Locks, Nails, Iron Fittings and Hinges. Several housing additions with specific purposes are also available, these can include: *Kitchen with a cooking spit and cupboards *Library with several bookshelves. *Armory for displaying and storing weapons. *Greenhouse to grow alchemy ingredients. *Enchanter's Tower for magic orientated characters. A garden may also be developed that can include a vegetable patch, a fish hatchery, a beehive or a stable for cows and horses. Furnishings The Interior Workbench can be used to furnish each room with a large variety of craftable objects. These include: *Mannequins *Divine Shrines *Alchemy Lab *Arcane Enchanter *Weapon Racks *Display Cases *All smithing stations *Taxidermied or mounted creatures *Most regular furnishings found in homes Stewards Stewards can be hired to buy raw materials for building the home or equip it with furnishings. They can also provide several options for transport, such as by carriage. They may also serve as a personal bard. Family life Once the house is complete, the option to move in with a spouse or adopt a child is available. Additional options will be present for any adopted children, such as giving gifts, playing games or instructing them to do their chores. Occasionally the home may become subject to skeever infestations or giant attacks that must be dealt with. Summary Create a living home With this official add-on to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, you can purchase land and build your own home from the ground up - from a simple one-room cottage to a sprawling compound complete with an armory, alchemy laboratory, stable, garden, and more. Use all-new tools like the drafting table and carpenter's workbench to transform quarried stone, clay, and sawn logs into structures and furnishings. Even transform your house into a home by adopting children. Gallery Hearthfirebalcony.PNG|An added balcony Hearthfirecustomhome.PNG|An example of a finished home. Hearthfireconstruction1.PNG|Construction: Stage 1 Hearthfireconstruction2.PNG|Construction: Stage 2 Hearthfireconstruction3.PNG|Construction: Stage 3 Hearthfireconstruction4.PNG|Construction: Stage 4 Hearthfiredraftingtable.PNG|The menu while using a Drafting Table Hearthfiredraftingtable2.PNG|Working at the drafting table Hearthfiredraftingtable3.PNG|The menu to create locks Hearthfirenails.PNG|Nails are one of the many components used to create the home Hearthfirebook1.PNG|House blueprints 1 Hearthfirebook2.PNG|House blueprints 2 Hearthfirebook3.PNG|House blueprints 3 Hearthfirecooker.PNG|Cooking at a furnace Hearthfiregreenhouse.PNG|A greenhouse with several plants Hearthfireroom1.PNG|Customized room with an Arcane Enchanter Hearthfireroom2.PNG|Customized room with added mannequins Hearthfireshrines.PNG|Divine Shrines can be added to the home Hearthfiretrophyroom.PNG|A trophy room Hearthfiresteward.PNG|Stewards may be hired to buy materials Hearthfiresteward3.PNG|Stewards can fit a house with furnishings Hearthfiresteward2.PNG|Stewards can also provide transportation options Hearthfireadoption1.PNG|The adoption mechanic Hearthfireadoption2.PNG|Additional options for children Hearthfirelogo.PNG|The Hearthfire logo Category:Games Category:Hearthfire Category:Official plug-ins